Hawthorne University: College of the Dead
by Devil's-Child021
Summary: This is an original story with little references to both Soul Eater (Lord Death or Shinigami) and Rosario Vampire (Inner Moka Akashiya). If you don't like it, don't read it. If you have any concerns or questions, inbox me and tell me without putting up mean-ish comments on my chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"_Mommy, Daddy, where are you? Mommy? Daddy? AHHHH!" _That was the last of what I could remember from my past life; all that I was able to hear, I mean. Everything was pitch black and I could not see a thing until I felt something strike my in the head, causing me to see black and red before someone dragged me into a darkened room. I must have been screaming, fore my roommate, Veronica, was shaking my shoulders in order to wake me up, as well as yelling out my name. "Oh my god, what has gotten into you? You need to stop having those nightmares, Aggie," she said. "Do you realize how much you worry me?" "Sorry, Ver, it's just that I can't control it… Every time I fall asleep, I dream my death," I said sheepishly.

I looked at the old dark grandfather clock at the right corner of the violet-colored room. "Holy crap, we're going to be late!" "I was trying to warn you, Aggie! Now, c'mon before we get a detention on our first day! I hear our teacher's seriously strict!" Within minutes of changing into our uniforms for class, we rushed out of our dorm to the main school building. Almost as if the bell had been waiting for us to enter the classroom, as soon as we sat down, the bell had rung. _Ding Dong Ding Dong._ As peers were getting out their pencils, a dark figure in a black cloak walked into the dim-lit classroom.

"Good morning, class. I am your teacher for the rest of your freshman year, Mr. Shinigami," bowed the dark figure. I caught a glimpse of his face; he looked like Lord Death from Soul Eater, back when I used to watch that show as a child, that is. I looked to Veronica, whom was looking at me with her one red eye, then back at Mr. Shinigami. "This is a college for people who died without finishing school. Now, if we must, let us take roll. Veronica Ambercloud?" "Here," said my best friend cheerfully, making the men of the class smirk. As Mr. Shinigami continued on with taking roll, there was one person who stood out of the rest. His name was Jasper Spiderwolf.

"Oh, it looks like I missed someone, is there an Agatha Spiderwick?" "I'm here, Mr. Shinigami," I said sheepishly, yet loud enough for everyone to hear. Jasper looked over to me, making my pale face flush a pale red. "Alright, class, now that I have finished taking roll, let us begin with the rules of this university." Mr. Shinigami handed out papers with the rules out to everyone in the class and began reading. "Rule number one: all students must attend each class wearing their uniforms that were handed in on orientation day. Rule number two: no bullying shall be tolerated at the university. Rule number three: all females and males must be in their appropriate dorm by midnight each night. Rule number four: no electronic device usage during class. Rule number five: all homework must be turned in on time. Rule number six: all tests must be made up if absent. Rule number seven, which is the most important rule, you must stay in your living human forms at all times. Rule number eight, our last rule for this class, is that all shall obey all rules. Any questions about these rules?"

"No Mr. Shinigami," said the class. I bet you're probably wondering about me, which is probably really off topic but I feel the need to get it out of the way. You see, I, like the other girls at Hawthorne University: College of the Dead, am dead. My hair has lost its color, making it a faded white from my original jet black long hair. My eyes are the color of blood, which was the second to last thing I had seen before I died that fateful night about a year ago, from my original jade green eyes. My skin, of course, is a pale light shade, though if I looked like the undead in my true form, it would be light grey. I am 5'8" and I used to live with my mother and father up until my death.

The door had flung open and in walked a girl with short blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, about 5'8", blue tube top with a pair of black yoga pants. "What's up, slaves? The name's Emily and I'm here to be your queen." I had a feeling I was going to hate this girl. I looked to Veronica, whom was trying desperately not to laugh her head off, which ironically was the cause of her death, and then to Jasper, who didn't even look twice at Emily. "Ms. Emily Eastwood, I presume," asked a disgusted Shinigami. "That's right, death, now take a seat. I shall teach this class who their real master is," Emily replied. Mr. Shinigami wrote down something on a slip of paper and handed it to Emily with a smirk on his skeleton face.

"Looks like you broke three school rules: being late, making fun of a teacher, and being out of uniform. Have fun in detention, Eastwood." Her big mouth gaped like a fish before she stormed out of the classroom. I have to ask, is Mr. Shinigami some sort of saint? Way to go, teach. After learning the history of the afterlife, the bell for lunch rang. _Ding Dong Ding Dong. _I looked at Veronica, whom was getting out her lunch, then to Jasper, whom was fiddling with his phone.

I walked over to where Jasper was sitting and said, "Hello, how do you do?" "How do you do, Ms. Spiderwick?" I blushed a light scarlet before asking, "You know my name?" "Of course I do, who wouldn't know it? It's such a pretty name: Agatha Spiderwick, it's like I'm in a trance just hearing myself say it. May I call you Agatha?" "But of course, Mr. Spiderwolf." "You can call me Jasper if you wish, Agatha." As time went on, I felt like I made a bond with someone other than Veronica or my family.

**Okay, I know what one specific reader is going to say, fore she says it about ALL my stories, well, almost all; all that portrays a character. She's probably going to say, 'OMG this story has Mary-Sue's and Gary-whatever's and OMG you suck at writing stories.' Another reader might say 'OMG It all happened way too fast,' and lastly another reader might say 'Wrong formatting for fanfiction.' I don't care if my stories have Mary-Sue's because it's how I portray them. It happened too fast because I'm not quite sure what would happen in that situation. I choose this formatting because it's easier than doing the other one. This is an original story by me, so I probably won't need a disclaimer, though I did portray Mr. Shinigami as Shinigami from Soul Eater, so I might put it down that this is a crossover between a misc. and soul eater. **


	2. Chapter 2

_ I was in my house all alone. I had cut my hand on some glass that fell and broke and I needed my mother and/or father to help patch me up again. "Mommy, Daddy, where are you?" There was silence. "Mommy? Daddy?" I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, and as soon as I could look to see who it was, the dark figure had knocked me out with the blunt end of a hatchet. That is all I can remember._

Once more, just like the day before, I had woken up screaming and crying, remembering my past life. "Calm down, Aggie, you're going to have a heart attack!" "I-I'm already dead, Ver, I can't have a heart attack. Even if I could, it'll only make me want to scream and cry more." Veronica was silent for a few seconds. "You remembered more of your death, didn't you, Aggie?" "Mhm." Veronica helped me dry my tears and we proceeded to get ready for class, which was in a half hour.

As we entered the classroom, I found Jasper fiddling with his cell phone once more. "G-good morn-." "Good morning, hottie! Wanna be my king?" I bet you could already guess who it is; first the blonde acted like a stupid queen yesterday, now she's trying to steal Jasper's heart? That's low, even for a dead girl. Though, if you think about it, it's not like Jasper and I are going out or anything, so I shouldn't be jealous or trying to hold him back from Emily. "No thanks, princess, I'm not into royal snobs such as yourself."

First Shinigami, now Jasper? Holy crap, this must be some sort of Heaven! "Playing hard to get, eh cutie? You know it just makes me crazier for you." "You're already crazy, so buzz off, princess." I need to remember to bow down to Jasper and Shinigami and call them "My Saviors" one of these days. There was a note on Shinigami's desk which read, "_I'm taking a day off, be good to your substitute teacher if he/she can make it." _Wow, it's already the second day and teach's taking a sick day. I want to be able to do that when I become a teacher! Wait, I'm dead, darn it; guess I won't be able to do that.

"Alright, slaves, it looks like Death's not going to be here today, so I'm running this class until he gets back," said Emily. "The first thing we're going to do is assign me a king! Jasper, won't you please stand up here next to me?" "Do I need to," grieved Jasper. "Yes, now get up here and kiss me!" "You said just stand next to you, I ain't going to kiss you! Like I said earlier, I'm not into royal snobs like you!" Once more I noticed Emily's mouth was gaped like a fish as she stormed back to her desk. Just then, the door opened and a skeleton woman walked in.

"Hello, class. I'm your substitute teacher, Ms. Skullfinder. I apologize for my tardiness; I didn't realize I was going to be you substitute for the day until Mr. Shinigami called me." "Listen, lady, I don't feel like you're able to run a class of slaves such as this one, so allow me to take your place." Yet again, you must be able to tell that the 'Princess' was just speaking. "Ah, you must be the one called Emily, are you not? Well, Mr. Shinigami told me that you'd be trouble, so he already handed me signed detention slips if I felt the need to use them." Good job with thinking ahead, Shinigami. Emily growled and stood up at the front of the class, almost nose to nose with Ms. Skullfinder. "I told you, you can leave now!" With that vicious remark, Ms. Skullfinder waved a detention slip in front of Emily's face.

I swear to Lord Death that this is the most awesome school year I've ever had! The teachers are awesome, the guys here are cute, I get to be roommates with my best friend, what more could I ask for? Oh, wait, I forgot to ask for the name and face of my murderer so I can make him learn his place. It was almost as though the school day went by quickly because right after Emily left for detention, the bell for lunch had rang. _Ding Dong Ding Dong. _"Hey, Agatha, want to sit with me today for lunch again," asked Jasper. "Sure," I replied happily.

It was funny how lunch was a lot longer than the actual class time that we had. "So, Agatha, I was wondering if you'd like to go to this one café after class with me; you know, to get to know each other a little more, since we only have so much time during the actual school day," said Jasper. "I'd need to inform my roommate, Veronica, but I guess it'd be okay, even though I do try to learn the material before any huge chapter tests." "You must've been a brainiac when you were alive, weren't you, Agatha?" "Well, I don't like to brag, but I was a straight A honor student for all my years in elementary school through the majority of high school, since I died during my senior year." Jasper smiled and said, "That's when I died too, Agatha." Before I knew it, Jasper and I had been talking for all of lunch and part of class when we were doing group-work, and thus our bondage became stronger.

**References, references, references. First it's Lord Death from Soul Eater, then its Inner Moka Akashiya from Rosario+Vampire?! Sorry, I just love anime so much that references pop up! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first one! Like I said, this is my story and if you don't like it, don't read it. I love making stories and I hope you love reading mine. **


	3. Chapter 3

_ I was in my house all alone. I had cut my hand on some glass that fell and broke and I needed my mother and/or father to help patch me up again. "Mommy, Daddy, where are you?" There was silence. "Mommy? Daddy?" I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, and as soon as I could look to see who it was, the dark figure had knocked me out with the blunt end of a hatchet. After what seemed to be forever, the dark figure dragged me down a few flights of stairs and I ended up in an even darker room, alone with my murderer. _

"AGGIE, AGGIE, AGGIE! WAKE UP!" My jade green eyes flew open and upon my roommate wearing a familiar costume. "SWEENEY TODD! WE'RE GOING TO LEARN AND HAVE A PLAY ON SWEENEY TODD!" I then found myself having a perplexed look on my face before sighing. Great, acting. This is going to be fun. Veronica and I then proceeded to get ready for class.

"Alright class, as you probably know, we will be learning and doing plays on the following: Sweeney Todd, Hamlet, and Romeo and Juliet, not to mention other plays that deal with death. The first, of course, is Sweeney Todd. Does anybody know about it?" I raised my hand. "Set in 19th century England, the musical tells the story of Benjamin Barker, aka Sweeney Todd, who returns to London after 15 years' transportation on trumped-up charges. When he finds out that his wife poisoned herself after being raped by the judge who transported him, he vows revenge on the judge and, later, the whole world. He teams up with a pie maker, Mrs. Lovett, and opens a barbershop in which he slits the throats of customers and has them baked into pies." Everyone, including Veronica, looked perplexed while I said that.

"The company assembles as a chorus of London's citizens to perform a no-frills burial, dumping a body bag into a shallow grave. As they sing, Sweeney Todd rises from the grave as though summoned forth ("The Ballad of Sweeney Todd: Attend the Tale of Sweeney Todd"), before the actual play begins, set some months before the burial. The company continues to appear throughout the show to comment on the action of the play through song.

"The year is 1846. A young sailor named Anthony Hope rides a ship into London, full of joy about his return home; conversely, the aloof Sweeney Todd, whom Anthony recently rescued during a storm at sea, is grim and uneasy. On land, Todd's mood is worsened by a half-mad Beggar Woman who sexually solicits both Anthony and Todd, and appears to recognize Todd ("No Place Like London"). Before the two shipmates part, Todd discourages Anthony's innocently happy worldview by recounting the tragic story of a young and naïve barber, his beautiful wife, and the lustful judge who exiled him to pursue her ("The Barber and His Wife"). Todd soon enters a meat pie shop on Fleet Street, where he encounters the shop's proprietress, Mrs. Nellie Lovett, who laments about the difficult economic times ("Worst Pies in London"). When Todd asks about her unoccupied upstairs apartment, she recounts the sad tale of the previous tenant, a barber named Benjamin Barker. Barker was sentenced on false charges by the corrupt Judge Turpin because of the Judge's lust for Barker's wife, Lucy. Mrs. Lovett reveals how, once Barker had been transported to Botany Bay in Australia, the Judge and his cohort, Beadle Bamford, then lured Lucy to the Judge's home and raped her ("Poor Thing"). Upon hearing the tale, Todd's reaction of explosive despair confirms Mrs. Lovett's suspicions that he is himself Benjamin Barker, back from Australia. She tells Todd that his wife poisoned herself and his then-infant daughter, Johanna, became a ward of the Judge. Todd swears revenge on the Judge and Beadle before Mrs. Lovett reveals Todd's old collection of sterling silver straight razors, which she has kept hidden for years, telling him that he can now live above her shop and become a barber again ("My Friends" and "The Ballad of Sweeney Todd: Lift Your Razor High, Sweeney!").

"Meanwhile, Anthony, walking through Kearny's Lane, notices an exquisite blonde girl singing at a window ("Green Finch and Linnet Bird"). The Beggar Woman again passes by and tells Anthony that the girl is Johanna, Judge Turpin's ward. Unaware that Johanna is his friend Todd's daughter, Anthony is immediately smitten ("Ah, Miss") and pledges to woo her; however, the Judge and the Beadle threaten Anthony off by violently killing a bird that he buys for Johanna. Anthony swears to rescue her from such vile captors ("Johanna"). Meanwhile, in the crowded marketplace, renowned "Italian" barber Adolfo Pirelli and his simple-minded assistant, Tobias Ragg, pitch a cure-all for hair loss ("Pirelli's Miracle Elixir"). Todd, after exposing the elixir as a hoax, challenges Pirelli to a shaving competition. Pirelli puts on a grandiose show before Beadle Bamford and other townsfolk, but Todd wins easily ("The Contest"). Todd invites the impressed Beadle to visit his parlor some time for a complimentary shave ("The Ballad of Sweeney Todd: Sweeney Pondered and Sweeney Planned").

"Several days later, as Todd waits for the Beadle's arrival, Mrs. Lovett urges the persistence of his diminishing patience ("Wait"), when Anthony enters the shop. He tells Todd of his sudden romance with Johanna and requests to use Todd's barbershop as a safe house for the girl. No sooner has Anthony left than Pirelli and Tobias visit the shop; Mrs. Lovett distracts Toby downstairs, leaving Todd alone with Pirelli, who drops his Italian accent to reveal an Irish one. Pirelli declares his true identity as Danny O'Higgins and recounts having served as an assistant to Todd fifteen years ago. O'Higgins now attempts to blackmail his former employer; however, Todd suddenly strangles O'Higgins and dumps his body into an empty trunk. Once Toby—seeking his master—has again entered and exited, Todd opens the trunk and finishes off O'Higgins by slitting his throat ("The Ballad of Sweeney Todd: His Hands Were Quick, His Fingers Strong").

"Across town, Judge Turpin is tormented by his lust for Johanna, finally announcing his intention to marry her ("Johanna–Mea Culpa"). Disgusted by the prospect, Johanna and Anthony plan to elope ("Kiss Me"). At the same time, the Beadle recommends Todd's services to the Judge, in order to improve his appearance for better winning Johanna's affections ("Ladies in Their Sensitivities"). Mrs. Lovett continues to distract Toby until the Judge enters Todd's shop. Although caught off guard and eager for blood, Todd prepares to exact his revenge by first carefully calming the Judge ("Pretty Women"). Before Todd strikes, however, Anthony barges in to tell Todd about his and Johanna's plans, accidentally informing the enraged Judge, who storms out, vowing never to return. Todd, having lost his opportunity for vengeance, drives Anthony away before descending into furious madness and broadening his anger's target to all of humanity: by punishing the rich and corrupt, and relieving the poor of their misery, through death ("Epiphany"). Mrs. Lovett, however, is more practical while discussing how to dispose of O'Higgins' body and has a sudden burst of inspiration, suggesting through wordplay that they use the flesh of Todd's victims in her meat pies, an idea which Todd enthusiastically adopts ("A Little Priest").

"Mrs. Lovett's pie shop has become a thriving business with even Toby helping to wait on its many customers ("God, That's Good!"). The only downside is the Beggar Woman, who continually hangs around the pie shop defaming Mrs. Lovett. Todd and Mrs. Lovett now have a specially-designed mechanical barber's chair that allows Todd to kill someone in the barbershop and then send the body through a chute directly into the pie shop's basement bakehouse for Mrs. Lovett to cook. Todd accustoms himself to the idea that he may never see Johanna again, spending his time methodically slashing throats, while Anthony longs to be with her romantically ("Johanna–Quartet"). After a day of hard work, Mrs. Lovett daydreams of a future life of retirement with Todd, though he appears uninterested ("By The Sea").

"In the meantime, Anthony discovers that the Judge has committed Johanna to Fogg's Lunatic Asylum and, with Todd's help, plans to rescue her by infiltrating the asylum posing as a wigmaker intent on purchasing inmates' hair ("Wigmaker Sequence" and "The Ballad of Sweeney Todd: Sweeney'd Waited Too Long Before"). Jubilant at the possibility of having his revenge fulfilled after all, Todd sends a secret letter to notify the Judge about Anthony's plot, hoping to lure the Judge to his shop, where he writes that Anthony plans to return with Johanna. (The contents of the letter are sung aloud by a quintet from the company; "The Letter.")

"In the pie shop, Toby expresses suspicions about Todd and his desire to protect Mrs. Lovett, whom he has come to view as a mother figure ("Not While I'm Around"). When he recognizes Pirelli's coin purse in Mrs. Lovett's possession, she refocuses his attention on learning how to work her meat grinder and other bakehouse machinery, secretly locking him alone in the basement when she leaves. Back upstairs, she encounters Beadle Bamford sitting at her harmonium, commissioned by neighbors to investigate the strange smoke and smells from the pie shop's chimney. Mrs. Lovett stalls for time before Todd arrives and offers the Beadle his promised "free shave"; Mrs. Lovett loudly plays music on her harmonium to cover the screams of the Beadle's demise above ("Parlor Songs"). Immediately after, Toby discovers a hair and fingernail in pie he samples when suddenly the Beadle's fresh corpse tumbles into the basement. Above, Mrs. Lovett informs Todd that Toby has figured them out and they head downstairs to dispose of him.

"Anthony arrives at the asylum to rescue Johanna, but Fogg, the deranged owner of the asylum, attempts to stop them. Anthony brandishes a pistol but when he is unable to kill Fogg, Johanna instinctively grabs the weapon, aims true, and fires, fleeing with Anthony to Todd's parlor (Johanna disguised in sailor's clothing). The asylum's inmates pour out onto the streets, ecstatically proclaiming the end of the world; at the same time, Todd and Mrs. Lovett hunt for Toby in vain ("City on Fire/Searching"), abandoning their search when the Judge approaches. Alone in Todd's parlor while Anthony seeks out a coach on the street, Johanna quickly hides as the Beggar Woman, especially frenzied, enters the barbershop. Todd stumbles upon the Beggar Woman and, anticipating the Judge's arrival, frantically slits her throat, sending her down the chute a moment before the Judge bursts in. Todd assures the Judge that Johanna is totally repentant and the Judge lustfully asks for a quick face massage and some cologne before reuniting with her. Once he has the Judge in his chair, Todd soothes then suddenly mocks him, alerting the Judge to his former identity. Both the Judge and Todd scream "Benjamin Barker!" before Todd, at last, passionately slashes his enemy's throat and sends him hurtling down the chute ("The Judge's Return"). Johanna, who has heard every noise, emerges from her hiding place in the room and is also nearly slain by Todd; however, Mrs. Lovett shrieks from the bakehouse below, providing a distraction for Johanna to escape out the door.

"Down in the bakehouse, Mrs. Lovett panics while struggling with the wounded Judge, who claws at her before finally dying. Storming into the room and seeing the face of the Beggar Woman clearly with the oven's light, Todd realizes in horror that she is in fact his wife Lucy. When Mrs. Lovett said that Lucy had poisoned herself, Todd interpreted this to mean his wife was dead. Todd now furiously accuses Mrs. Lovett of deceiving him, but Mrs. Lovett maintains her guiltlessness, saying that although Lucy had indeed taken poison, she did not die but instead went insane. Lovett says she withheld the whole truth from Todd in order to spare his feelings because she loves him. Todd feigns calm forgiveness, waltzing Lovett over to the huge oven, abruptly hurling her into the fire, and slamming the doors shut. Todd then sinks to the floor and cradles his deceased wife in his arms. Toby, driven completely insane and with his hair now white from shock, reappears from the shadows, picks up Todd's fallen razor, and strikes at Todd's throat. As Anthony, Johanna, and some constables break into the bakehouse, Todd falls dead and Toby drops the razor, heedless of the others, while beginning to absentmindedly parody the motions of turning a meat grinder ("Final Scene").

"The company assembles one last time to sing "The Ballad of Sweeney Todd." As the resurrected ghosts of Todd and Mrs. Lovett rise from their graves, they conclude that the capability for revenge is within all of us. The company exits with Todd and Mrs. Lovett being the last. Todd pauses at the large iron door at the back of the stage to look at Mrs. Lovett one final time before slamming the door in the audience's face."

Everyone was in shock. Yeah, I think I know my Sweeney Todd enough.

**OKAY GUYS I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR AWHILE! HERE'S THE THIRD CHAPTER OF HAWTHORE UNIVERSITY! I GOT ALL OF THE INFORMATION ON SWEENEY TODD FROM THIS LINK: wiki/Sweeney_Todd,_the_Demon_Barber_of_Fleet_Stree t PLEASE WAIT FOR MY NEXT UPDATE AND I'LL TRY TO DO MORE IF I DON'T FORGET! **


End file.
